Powerplay
by IanFish
Summary: There's something of a power vacuum in Gotham since the events of TDK. Now, the games begin.


_DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters appearing in the Batman comics series and Christopher Nolan films, created by Bob Kane and owned by DC. I own nothing, and no copyright/trademark infringement is intended._

Prologue- An Offer You Can't Refuse?

Location: Newtonsgate Prison, London, England

'All right, this is an easy one, and relevant, too. A man was about to be sentenced, and the judge said to him, make a statement. If it's a true statement, I'll sentence you to four years, and if it's false, I'll sentence you to six years. So the man makes his statement, and the judge lets him go free. So what did he say?'

'Jesus, didn't I say shut up, Nashton?'

'No guesses? You're not even going to try?'

'I'm going to try and break your nose if you don't shut your face.'

'Violence is not the answer, not to this riddle.'

'That's it- I don't care if I get solitary, I just want this guy to shut up-'

'Hang on Jonno- I wanna hear the answer- might come in handy next time.' This was said by the cells third occupant, who'd been watching in silence until now. He put a restraining hand on the arm of the big man who'd been getting up from his bunk and nodded at Nashton, still lying back on his own bunk as though nothing was happening.

'Go on then, smart arse, what's the answer?'

Nashton grinned and folded his arms behind his head. 'He says "You'll sentence me to six years."'

'The fuck does that mean?' Jonno demanded.

'Simple, my friend, just like yourself. If that was a true statement, he'd sentence him to four years. But that would make it a lie, so he'd have to sentence him to six years- so then the statement would be true. There's no way he can win, so the judge lets the man go free.'

'Bullshit,' muttered Jonno.

The third man, Patten, just shrugged. 'That's pretty clever, Nashton.'

Nashton nodded, still smiling smugly. 'It is, isn't it?'

'You think you're so fucking smart,' Jonno snarled suddenly, possibly he'd just worked out he'd been insulted. 'But if you're that fucking smart, why are you in here?'

Nashton opened his mouth to say something- but for once, found himself lost for words. He closed it again with a snap and rolled over on the bunk so he was facing the wall. He was fuming. How dare a moron like Jonno Johnson, (four years for breaking and entering) a man with the intelligence of a damp rubber band, get one over on him. He heard the other two men laugh, and gritted his teeth. But that was the thing- it was true- the fact that he might be ten times as intelligent as most of the people in this hole didn't matter- he was still a convicted criminal. And that meant only one thing- he really hadn't been intelligent enough to avoid getting caught.

He was interrupted from further bitter thoughts by the sound of the cell door being unlocked. All three men looked towards the door, where one of the guards was standing. Nashton recognised him as MacKenzie, the one with the seemingly permanent expression of barely suppressed boredom on his face. He glanced over at Patten, wondering if he knew anything about this, but the man just shrugged again.

'Nashton- you've got a visitor. Move it,' MacKenzie said, the whole sentence sounding like a yawn.

Nashton sat up properly. 'It's not visiting time,' was all he could think of to say.

'Then you got lucky. Move it, I haven't got all day.'

Bewildered, he got to his feet and made his way out of the cell- ignoring Jonno's one fingered salute and Patten's nod. This was unusual to say the least- not just that it was out of hours, but the fact he never got visitors.

'So, who is it?' he ventured. 'Must be someone important. I mean, they'd have to get special clearance to visit now-'

'You'll find out.' MacKenzie was not a talkative soul, and Nashton kept quiet as the guard locked the cell door behind them and they set off down the long gray corridor. His prison issue shoes squeaked on the floor as they walked past the rows of cells- some prisoners looking up as they passed, most ignoring them. Soon they left the cell blocks and were in the main body of the prison building, heading for the visitors' room.

This room was normally crowded and noisy with prisoners and their families, so to see it almost empty was a little odd. The guard took up position by the door, and Nashton warily approached the rooms one other occupant.

She was young and striking rather than beautiful, long brown hair framing an oval face. She watched him as he slid into the seat in front of her, a slight smile on her lips. Nashton stared at her with just as much interest, then leant back in his seat, waiting for her to make the first move. She didn't waste much time.

'Good morning, Mr. Nashton,' she said. 'My name is Talia Head. You might remember that name from when you hacked into my company's accounts.'

Edward froze, staring at her in disbelief. _The hell?_ Yes, he recognised the name. In fact, he had very good cause to remember it, since it was Head Enterprises that had finally tripped him up and led to him being detained at Her Majesty's pleasure. He drew himself up to his full height and glared at the woman.

'Strictly speaking, I didn't _hack. _I simply found my way into your system through certain loopholes your programmers were too stupid to close up themselves. It's a lot more subtle than hacking.'

She didn't seem at all affected by what he said, instead examining her fingernails as though they were of a lot more interest to her.

'That's what I wanted to talk to you about.'

'Really?'

'These... loopholes. How would you go about closing them up?'

'Oh, I see. You want to add insult to injury. Not only do I end up in here, on your evidence, I might add- now you want me to tell you how I did it? Not a chance.' Edward leant back in the chair, folding his arms across his chest, and waited to see what she'd do next.

'Not quite, Mr. Nashton. You don't have to tell us how you did it- but we would like you to do it again.'

There was silence as they both regarded each other for a moment. It was dawning on Edward that they were playing a new kind of game, one in which he wasn't at all certain of the rules.

'Would you mind running that past me again?' he said carefully.

'Do you even know what Head Enterprises do?' she asked.

'Not in so many words. Whatever it is, you seem to make a lot of money from it- that was what mainly interested me.'

'Well, we cover a lot of areas. And we're always looking for people with unique skills to add to our workforce. Do you see where this is going?'

'You're-_ recruiting _me?' He leant forward.

'I knew you were intelligent.' Talia pushed her hair back from her face. 'I really think we could use a man like you.'

'Even from in here?'

'You're right, Mr. Nashton- we would have to get you out of here first.' Her voice had dropped to a whisper, and she kept the same unconcerned expression on her face, as though they were discussing nothing more exciting than the weather. 'How does that sound?'

That was a stupid question, Edward thought. 'It sounds as though we have a deal, Miss. Head.'

'I hoped you'd say that.' Talia stood up abruptly, and nodded to the guard. 'I think that's all.' She walked to the door, and Edward watched her go, trying to suppress a smile.

'For now,' he muttered to himself.


End file.
